Pretty Girl
by SlytherinGin
Summary: Inspired by the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. HGSS. R&R. Severus never loved her like she thought. She once again fell for the evil man. One-Shot. Complete.


**Okay this is a first attempt at One-shot. Of course the pairing is Hermione and Severus. I really don't like the kind of fic that I'm about to write. But, this song is inspired by Sugarcult. The song "Pretty Girl" is an awesome song. I couldn't help but think, what I think to be, a good plot for HG/SS. Hope you enjoy this. Please Review it really does make my day brighter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

  
  
_Pretty Girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty Soon she'll figure out what his intentions were bout  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you   
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love  
_  
Hermione was sitting, listening to her heart brake as he told her everything he ever said was a lie. Everything that she could think of him was a lie. All the times she had stood up for him when no one else but Albus Dumbledore would. Albus Dumbledore was dead now, though. She was the only one. And now listening to his confessions, she felt grateful that Albus didn't have to hear the speech the he was now giving. All he wanted was a heir for his name to live on. He didn't want a Pureblood since there was such a high risk of having a Squib. No his intentions were to find someone, somewhat as an equal to him. Why not Hermione Granger. We all know the story. The smartest witch since Merlin himself. Graduates at the top of her class. Becomes the youngest Potions Mistress ever. Yes, she was perfect for him. So, he had seduced her. His kisses were rough. What she had simply mistook for passion. Passion that was never there. She had fallen in his trap. And she had fallen hard.   
  
_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and   
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men   
  
And that's what you get for falling again   
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again   
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you feel   
  
It's the way   
  
That he kisses you   
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love_   
  
Hermione had not turned into a great beauty but nor was she the ugly duckling. He had boosted her ego for so long but now she felt like dying. She couldn't let him go. She didn't believe this speech that seemed to be so well thought through. Just like his first year speech about bewitching the mind etc. etc. She had once again fallen for an evil man. She had been with Krum in her fourth year. They had got back together , in her seventh year. One night of, what she assumed was making love, she saw his Dark Mark. He had followed his idol so to say. And he was now with the Dark Lord. Voldemort. And now she had fallen for Severus Snape. He had bewitched her mind. And she loved him for it. It just seemed all for nothing now. He had never loved her. She was just once again a good fuck.   
  
_It's the way  
  
It's the way that he makes you feel   
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you   
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love   
  
Pretty Girl, Pretty Girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out   
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you cry   
  
It's the way   
  
That he's in your mind  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you feel   
  
It's the way   
  
That he kisses you   
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love   
_  
And now, she sat with her head in her hands crying. Utterly broken. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at her son. He was seven years old, who had the maturity of a much wiser teenager. A problem was with Salazar Snape. He was just like his father, and would choose to be with him. Hermione Granger cried out for Severus as he left the room and stood in the middle of the door way.   
  
"Salazar."   
  
"Yes, Father."   
  
And they left her. Alone. He, Severus Snape never loved her. She lost her only child.   
  
_It's the way   
  
That he makes you cry   
  
It's the way   
  
That he's in your mind  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you feel   
  
It's the way   
  
That he kisses you   
  
It's the way   
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love   
_  
You can never get 'em out of your head.  
  
**So what did you think? Review!   
  
SlytheinGin **


End file.
